


Ereri One-Shots

by JessieRaviolli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, POV Eren Yeager, Suicide, Tags May Change, To Be Continued, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieRaviolli/pseuds/JessieRaviolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Ereri one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Eeeeereeeeen" 

Oh no.

"Where are you?"

Please God no.

"I'm getting impatient, brat."

Don't hurt me, Levi, please.

"It's a good job I love you."

I let out a sob. Oh no. Please say he didn't hear me. His footsteps got closer. After seeing the bodies of my friends and Levi covered in blood, I had to hide. I ran and hid in the basement where I slept. Everyone was dead. Mikasa. Armin. Jean. Connie. Sasha. Even commander Erwin. Gone. 

The footsteps stopped.

He was so close. 

"Found you"

Hands grabbed my feet and dragged me from under the bed. I screamed, desperately trying to find a hold in the floor, my fingernails scraping the ground. I was flipped over onto my back. I shut my eyes crying and sobbing. 

"Look at me Eren." Ordered the voice that used to make me feel weak in the knees.

I refused "No, Levi, please." I whined.

"Tch." Levi pulled me into his arms. He rested my head on his shoulder and he buried his nose in my hair, rocking us back and forth.

Part of me still felt safe in his arms.

"I'm sorry I made you feel pain, Eren. I truly am, but they made me do it. They wouldn't let us be together, but now we can be."

I pushed him away, catching him by surprise, and ran away. I pounded up the stairs. I knew I wouldn't be able to get away, so I ran to the front door and opened it then turned and ran into the kitchen. I ran to the back and hid in one of the cupboards.

I hoped I had outsmarted him. I didn't hear any sounds and guessed he ran out the door. But oh no. Levi is smart.

The door to the cupboard swung open and I was dragged out. Something smashed into my face and I howled in pain, stars dancing across my vision.

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO" Levi roared.

I was once again pulled into his arms. 

"Eren you are mine. MINE. I'm taking you with me. I know you love me." _  
_

I sobbed, I didn't want to hear this. Levi sat me up and put is hand either side of my face and looked into my eyes. His beautiful face was inches from mine. His bangs slightly covering his eyes. My hand ached to brush them out the way.

"You do love me don't you." It wasn't even a question. He said it as if it were fact.

He drew me in and pressed his lips to mine. He was right. I loved this monster. I gave up and melted into the sweet kiss.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes again.

"See? You love me. Don't you?"

I nodded weakly. I had nothing left in this world. Just Levi.

"Say it."

"I l-love you Levi."

"Whose are you?"

"Yours" the words were barely audible.

"Pardon?"

"I'm yours Levi."

I'm yours.


	2. seasons

Spring

 

He stood breathing in the fresh spring air. He looked so peace full, to tell the truth, part of me wanted to join him. I told myself I wouldn't get close to people, I can't be weighed down by grief if someone dies.   
"Oi, brat, get back to work." I barked.  
He just turned and blinked, as if coming out if a daze. He smiled the smile I found myself longing to see every day.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Heichou. I got distracted, spring is just so beautiful, don't you agree?"  
He turned away and closed his eyes breathing in again. I studied the way the light shine threw the trees, onto his smiling face.  
"I guess it is."

 

Summer

 

I could hear the groans of my squad throughout the old castle. It was an incredibly hot day, they didn't want to spend in doors, cleaning all day. I don't see the problem. I walked into a room that I heard the sounds of scrubbing come from. It was jeager. He was scrubbing the windowsill, determined to erase the dirt ground into it.   
"Too damn hot." He muttered to himself.  
I was about to call him out on complaining until I heard him talk again.  
"But heichou looked so handsome before..."   
I crept up to him, making sure he didn't see me. Just when I got up to him I grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side, towards me.  
"I did?"  
"h- heichou?!" He stuttered, startled. He bit his lip. "You heard that?" He blushed a dark red.  
I looked at him biting his lip and I couldn't help myself, before I realized I had pressed my own lips to his. I pulled back, looked him in the eyes. He was somehow blushing deeper.  
"H- h- heich-"  
I turned and walked away.  
"Back to work, Jeager."

 

Autumn

 

They were gone. My squad were dead. I sat outside the castle we had all cleaned together so meticulously just a few months before. I sat in the leaves, not giving a shit about the dirt.  
"Theyre gone."  
"I cant believe it either heichou"  
I turned around, startled. Eren had sat next to me and i didnt even realize. He just looked back at me with sorrow that didnt belong in those beautiful eyes.   
"I dont know- i cant-they.... I -" my stuttering was cut off by eren pressing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. He pulled away and wiped away the tears i hadnt realised had fallen from my eyes.  
"We will get through this together."  
i couldnt stop myself. I had to say it.  
"I love you"  
There was a moment of silence. I looked down, i shouldnt have said anything.  
"I love you too."

 

Winter

 

It was christmas, also my birthday. The cadets and hanji ran around, excited. They exvhanged presents while i grumbled in the corner.  
"Bullshit"  
"Levi, you know you shouldnt be so angry on christmas."  
eren had somehow managed to creep up on me.  
"Hiw do you keep doing that?" i muttered. It was a rhetorical question but the brat still replied "it s just pay back for that time in the summer."  
I blushed. This brat actually made me blush.  
He winked and pulled a box from behind his back. "Happy birthday, Levi"  
I grabbed the box from his hands and kissed him. I could count on the brat to remember my birthday.  
"OOH LOOK, LEVI AND EVEN ARE KISSING" Hanji yelled, followed by cheers and wolf whistles.

 

Spring

 

I stood, breathing in the air like the brat had done a year ago. He was right spring was truly beautiful. I sighed and looked down at the bracelet he had given me for my birthday, I identical to the one that would forever be on his wrist. It was a simple design. The wings of freedom, on plaited leather straps.  
"Its so beautiful, can you see it brat?" I looked up to the sky. "Can you see this beauty from up there."


	3. I'll Kill Every Last One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll Kill Every Last One...  
> An Ereri Fanfic  
> Inspired by the porn watching Levi Lookalike  
> May your feels be shredded

Eren Had been acting odd. We had defeated the titans, he fought twenty long, long years, me thirty. I expected him to feel this way, even though it was good not fighting - death a constant companion - it was all we knew.

 

It could have been the citizens that lived their lives inside the walls. They were aware we could leave, seeing as the titans were gone, but they were suspicious of Eren. All they saw him as was a blood thirsty titan, hidden in the body of a man. They were waiting for him to turn, kill them all and be the final nail in humanity's coffin. It made my blood boil, all these years he fought for them, risking his life to give humanity the freedom we all have the right too.

 

Today we were supposed to go further out than we had ever been, too find the ocean, but Eren had locked himself in his room. Armin said something about Eren feeling like he didn't deserve it. He did, he deserved so much, I wanted to take him to the ocean, so he could see the thing he had be longing to see since child hood. He would tell me about it, his turquoise eyes would shine, filling me with such a strong warmth. I want too see his beautiful eyes dance again, as he saw it. I wanted to see him smile that breath taking smile. I wanted to hear his melodic laugh as he felt the water swirl around his ankles. He told me how he wished to share the moment with me, the one he loved. God damnit Eren, how do you not deserve this?

 

I made it to our room, Armin had told me that he locked himself in there, and knocked on the door. The only answer I got was a sniffle. Was he crying?

 

“Eren, it’s me. Let me in, brat.” I called out to him.

 

“L- Levi?” He croaked.

 

He had been crying.

 

“Eren, who told you you don’t deserve this? Was it Kirchstien? If it was, so help me I will make sure he learns to never say a bad thing again.” I promised.

 

Although Jean had grown a begrudging respect for Eren over the years, to the point where some might even call them friends, he still went a bit too far when it came to their banter.

 

“No. It wasn’t him Levi. I was reminded of my true goal. I must save humanity from the titans.” He said in a tired, heart broken yet content voice.

 

“Eren, what do you mean? We did it Eren, all the titans are gone! Let me in, Eren. We need to go see the ocean together. Remember our promise Eren? We were going to go and see it together! We were going to build a memorial for the lives lost!” I pleaded with him, panicking.

 

I feel like I need to get in there.

 

Now.

 

“But Levi, There is still one more titan left. I said I’d kill them all... I’ll kill every last one...” His voice trailed off, He sounded drowsy.

 

“Eren! Tell me what is wrong!” I started to push on the door, desperately trying to go to him.

 

“Damn, I didn’t want to get the floor dirty, I’m sorry my Heichou...” His voice trailed off once again.

 

“ _Eren_! Let me in – _please_!” I begged him, a cold feeling settled itself in my gut.

 

“You are going to have too see the ocean for the both of us, my love.” He sounded a little stronger, His tone sounded like a promised goodbye.

 

“ERE-“ I was about t ask until something caught my eye.

 

I looked down and bile raised in my throat.

 

 _Blood_.

 

Blood was slowly spreading out under the door.

 

“EREN!” I roared, smashing my shoulder into the door, busting it open.

 

Nothing could have ever prepared me for the grotesque scene before me.

 

Eren was slumped down against the bed, his usually tanned skin now ghostly pale. His bright eyes were now losing their light. His arms were sliced open, each in a bucket overflowing with blood that had trickled its way to my feet at the door. More of the blood was smeared on a knife that lay upon his leg.

 

My heart stopped.

 

My body moved on its own, flinging itself towards him.

 

I slipped in the red and fell beside him. I pulled him onto my lap, his head was pressed to my chest. Reaching up, I pushed the hair away from his face and saw my tears drip down onto his cheeks, mixing with his own.

 

“Le-vi..” He breathed.

 

I rocked him back and forth slightly, careful of his arms ”Oh Eren, _WHY_?!” I sobbed.

 

He had bled so much. His regenerative abilities meant that he could replace the blood he was loosing. But it seems he kept opening up his wounds. With this amount of blood, he had been bleeding for a while and lost more blood than he could replace.

 

I turned my head to the door, “ **HELP**! HANJI! SOMEBODY! **HELP US**!” I shouted.

 

Eren’s hand, slick with blood reached up and touched my face, so I turned back to him, grabbing his hand and holding it too my face.

 

“Levi, stop I-“

 

“No, Eren. _No_!! Stop talking, conserve your energy. Hanji is going to come and stitch you up and we will go and see the ocean together!” The tears fell faster, I refused to give up.

 

“ _ **HELP US**_ ” I tilted my head back and shouted for all I was worth. Eren will not die.

 

Eren weakly pulled my head back down.

 

“I can feel my self slipping away, Levi...”

 

“ **NO**!” I couldn’t accept it. I wouldn’t.

 

“I love you....”

 

The last bit of light slipped out of his eyes and they slid shut.

 

His body went limp in my arms.

 

“ **EREN**!!!” I screamed into his chest.

 

Hanji ran into the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few months later

 

 

 

 

 

“Look, brat. Its the ocean.” I held Eren close, a smile playing on my lips. “Its beautiful”

 

The water swirled around my feet. It was as beautiful as the book said.

 

I stared out on to the horizon, my hand rested atop the urn ready to take off the lid.

 

Hanji couldn’t save him.

 

I pulled off the lid and looked inside at the ashes.

 

He would finally be free.

 

“I love you, Eren”

 

Eren’s key glinted in the sunlight as it hung around my neck.

 

I poured his ashes into the ocean.

 

“Good bye.”


End file.
